


Where the Winds Change

by MegaKlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKlaine/pseuds/MegaKlaine
Summary: Post Glee, ignoring the 2020 future story line. Kurt and Blaine are living happily in New York. Their lives are going great, but life is never as simple as it can be. Will a turn in fate have the couple reconsider everything they once knew? Or is the trun of events another spark in the fire of their love?Werewolf!Blaine (not used as a kink.)





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm traveling & having worse luck with delays I decided to write to pass time. I've had this story floating around in my head for a while. I'm so sorry I decided to rewatch Teen Wolf.

Late evening walks in the autumn breeze was one of Blaine's favourite things. He loved his musical studies at NYU. He loved his martial arts class every Monday and Thursday 7-9. Most importantly he loved his husband: Kurt Hummel. All being said and done, they had a fantastic life in New York. However, there was nothing Blaine enjoyed more then his evening strolls around New York. The busy streets cleared from the aggressive work crowd and commotion of traffic. Replaced instead with kids on the playground, baby's in strollers, dogs running in parks. Yes. This is the New York City Blaine had come to love. It just happened that 4-5:30 was his window of chance to leave the hustle and bustle of his regular worries and take a stroll. He would easily be able to walk the blocks around Kurt's and his apartment before arriving home to make dinner or his expectant husband.

Kurt was very busy with his last year in NYADA. Happily undertaking the lead role  in their Winter Special Showcase, as well as balancing his school work and part time job at Vogue. Blaine would never complain; Kurt was happy. Despite their busy schedules they still had time together. Friday nights were a sacred thing in the Anderson-Hummel household. Never to be missed. Sunday was another day carved out for them. It didn't matter if Sam or Rachel or Elliot wanted to tag along, they made sure it was still spent together. 

It was during one of these evening walks that Blaine's life would change forever. It was a crisp day in September. The wind causing Blaine to layer a scarf over his thick jacket. Normally he'd be home by 5:30, but today Kurt had a musical session with Elliot and Dani. As much as Blaine had come to like Elliot, he knew Kurt preferred to practice in the house alone with his band and he trusted him. There was no harm in taking an extra hour on his stroll and collecting pizza for the hard deserving band. 

Blaine was walking through Central Park when he saw it. A big, black dog. Whining in pain. No owners in sight. Blaine approached the dog slowly. Talking calmly to the big mass. He was five paces away when he realized his grave mistake. That was no dog. It was impossible. There is, or atleast was, no wolves in New York - especially downtown New York City! Yet here he stood, looking at an injured wolf, and the wolf was looking back at him. He hadn't noticed the wolf moving into all fours, crouching, growling, and suddenly pouncing at Blaine. His scream startled himself. Blocking the wolf with a defensive arm, his eyes squeezed shut.  As soon as he opened his eyes the wolf was gone. There was no sign of the creature anywhere.

Blaine looked around, thinking for a second he'd made the whole thing up until he realized the pain in his forearm. Rolling up the sleeve of his now ripped jacket he noticed blood staining his button up tshirt. Unmisstakably, it was a bite mark of a wolf.


	2. Out of the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitten by a wolf early in the afternoon Blaine comes home, pizzaless and confused. What on earth is his husband going to thing of his crazy proclamation?

Blaine tried not to run as he briskly walked home through the streets of New York. He was just attacked by a wolf. A wolf! Kurt was never going to believe him. The thought dawned on him and he nearly tripped on the flat pavement. Kurt. He was going to have to go home, interrupt his husbands band session, and tell him that he'd bee bitten by a wolf. Blaine realized he had no proof of the wolf attack. No pictures, no eye witnesses, just the bite mark and his poor, ruined jacket. Kurt would definitely pay attention to that, he himself had picked out this jacket for Blaine two years ago. He pulled his keys out of his pocket, wincing over his sore arm, and managed to unlock the main door into the apartment block. After climbing three flights of stairs and knocking politely on the front door he let himself into the house to find Elliot and Dani playing their guitars and Kurt singing a tune. All three looked up at Blaine and the music died down, Kurt's face flushed and Blaine ducked his head.

  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." He said standing awkwardly, his arms crossed in front of him.  
"What happened to your coat?" Kurt asked stepping forward. his arm reaching out to touch the shredded fabric

"Did you get into a boxing match with a tree?"  
Blaine shook his head, figuring the best way out of this situation was the truth. He shrugged off the jacket, rolled up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal his arm. A perfectly normal, completely unharmed, arm.  
"I-ah-it-Uh-uhm?" Blaine looked at his arm in shock and Elliot huffed out a laugh behind them  
"Yeap, Hummel. Your man got into a boxing match with a tree."  
"Too bad the tree won. Again" Dani added intermittent of her laugh. They both were laughing as Kurt looked at Blaine. Seeing there was something more to this then a ruined jacket.  
"Guys, I think this is a good place to end our practice. I'd appreciate time alone with Blaine" Kurt said soft his hand on Blaine's shoulder. His eyes going over Blaine's face, a silent way of asking "Are you alright?"  
Blaine shook his head but it wasn't until Dani and Elliot, along with a few suggestive comments and winks, were gone that Blaine collapsed into Kurt's open arms.

  
"You are never, ever going to believe me!" Blaine proclaimed. Life was over as he had known it.  
"Blaine? Oh, honey. I'm not that mad about the jacket. Of course I'm upset, it looked really good on you but we can always go buy you a new one. This time maybe a Hummel original, hmmm?" Kurt said. Sad to see his husband still so distressed.

"Blaine, tell me what happened? Please? I hate to see you so distressed. I will personally go get a rusted nail and hammer it into that tree." Kurt promised his hand rubbing soothing circles on Blaine's back. That made Blaine giggle, finally relaxing into his husbands embrace.  
"No, no need to save me from a nasty tree" Blaine said softly, looking up.

"I was... I was attacked. I think." Blaine said soft. Kurt pulled his husband over to the closet couch, sitting down beside each other, listening attentively to Blaine's recap of the wolf incident. It wasn't until Blaine had completely finished his story with the discovery of the bite mark gone that Kurt talked.  
"You are positive it was a wolf?" Kurt asked soft. His voice calm, understanding.  
Blaine nodded.

"I'm positive Kurt! It looked like a giant dog but then i saw it and it had glowing red eyes! I didn't know what to do. I thought I was going to die, but then I opened my eyes and... Wait... You- you look like you believe me?" Blaine said. Realizing his husbands stare wasn't judgmental or surprised. It was calculated, calm and worried.

"Blaine. I need you to promise not to panic." Kurt said soft and quickly added, "more then you already are. Okay?" Blaine nodded slowly and Kurt closed his eyes, collected his thoughts, before opening them with a breath

"I'm a witch hunters son."  
They stared at each other in silence. Blaine swore he could hear Kurt's heart pounding beneath his chest.  
"You're a what?"  
"I'm a witch hunters son" Kurt smiled shyly and Blaine shook his head  
"This is exactly like the moment Hagrid tells Harry he's a wizard. I can only believe you based on what I saw but this is like a-a-a fairy tale!"  
Kurt laughed and shook his head "Welcome to reality then, Harry. Blaine I am being serious. My mother was a witch hunter. Well, not just witches and not all witches. Some witches are good, like Santana."  
Blaine's eyes went wide.

"Next thing you're going to do is tell me Elliot is a vampire" he muttered to which Kurt hit his arm.

"What? Wait... Is he?!"

  
"No, ofcourse he's not! It's just a very stereotypical thing for you to say. It's like presuming you are gay." Kurt said in a huff  
"But I am gay?" Blaine said soft  
"No, no. It's like because I wear tight fitting clothes and have a high voice it automatically makes me gay. where as there a lot of gay men who don't wear tight jeans, or have a higher pitched voice. Some gay men love fashion. Other gay men have no fashion sense. Some gay men love sports. Other men have no interest in the sporting world or fashion!" Kurt explained and Blaine nodded. He knew that. Then, like a light bulb in his head, it clicked.

  
"Some stereotypes of magical creatures are true but it's not that simple" He said soft and Kurt nodded  
"Exactly. If most people had to take a guess at what I was in the magical world I'd most likely get vampire or some sort of pixie or sprite. I would never get associated with a witch hunter."  
"Why not?" Blaine asked softly.  
"Oh, Blaine." Kurt chuckled soft.

"How about this. I'll go make us a cup of tea. You think of all the magical, mysterious things you could ever come up with and as we drink our tea I'll introduce you to the real world." Kurt smiled.

  
What started off as a wolf bite was certainly becoming a lot more complicated, Blaine thought to himself.

Kurt sat back down onto the couch. Placing Blaine cup of tea on the table as he held the other one in his hand.

"So, as I was saying.' Kurt smiled soft "I am a witch hunters son. For now, think of it like the cops of the magical world. We make sure that each creature is behaving accordingly to the rules and when a certain creature is getting out of line or risks our reveal to the public world we kill it."  
Blaine's eyes went wide

"You... You kill it?" He gulped and Kurt nodded.  
"Like a cougar wondering to far into a downtown core, or a psycho who shoots fifty school kids with a gun. We kill it." He said nodding. "You have to keep in mind, Blaine. If the general public knew about our kind it would start world war three." Kurt said softly and Blaine shook his head.  
"I'm sure there is plenty of magical folk in our governmental body? I'm sure there are a lot of people like you in the world. Why wouldnt we be able to get along?"  
Kurt looked at Blaine and nodded.

"There is a lot of 'magical folk' in every countries government, as you like to put it. Unfortunately, much like how cops in America get away with shooting innocent black people and how a homophobic purge is happening in Chechnya, people are afraid of what is deemed different. They are afraid of what looks different then them. Things people don't understand automatically are assumed as threats. If the world was to suddenly find out it was full of witches, werewolves, vampires, and trolls what do you think the first thing they would question?" Kurt said finally pausing.  
Blaine looked at Kurt with wide eyes "Why they've been in hiding" He said soft and Kurt nodded  
"Why hide. They'd assume we have all been spying on humans to prepare to take over this world."  
"Have you?" Blaine interrupted. Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine flushed  
"No."  
"So why hide?" Blaine asked softly, nervous. "You said you'd think that it would start world war three?"  
"Blaine, look at history. We've lived through mass slaughters excused under terms of colonialism. We have lived through multiple genocides of innocent people that were only targeted because of the colour of their skin, or their faith, or the fact they lived where you wanted to live. If the world found out there was more ways to be different, it would be another reason to shoot someone down." Kurt said sadly.

  
Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug. "I uhm... I appreciate you telling me you are a witch hunters son."  
Kurt smiled "but?" he prompted  
"But what does this have to do with me being bit by a wolf?" Blaine asked and Kurt laughed. His chest shaking in Blaine's arms. Blaine huffed, not finding the subject funny at all.  
"Do you want to fill me in on the joke?" Blaine said pouting. Not at all amused.  
"I tell you there is a world full of any magical creature you can imagine and you still think a wolf bit you?" Kurt said.  
Blaine swallowed. His eyes getting wider "W-what did bite me?" He asked soft.  
Kurt paused. Studying his husbands face. The honey eyes filled with fear and worry. He took Blaines hand. Squeezing it softly, reasuringly.  
Without hesitation he looked at Blaine's arm then up to Blaine's face. the words were like being doused ina bucket of ice water.  
"A werewolf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a ride this has been for poor Blaine! Kurt certainly has a lot more explaining to do.  
> Please note all political views inflicted in these chapters is what I believe the boys values to be.


	3. Into the Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story may contain other characters brief appearances like Elliot and Dani. Another brief blink and you'll miss it appearance here. Some characters however will stick around for longer. Also, yes it may be a werewolf AU but NONE of that will ever be explored in the bedroom. Sorry, not my kink. However this chapter is the start were warning apply, with a little NSFW.

Kurt was sure the neighbors were going to call the cops on them soon. Blaine's high pitched yelling of confusion and panic was definitely loud enough to penetrate the paper thin walls. Especially if his low, wanton moans got them a written warning from the elderly lady beside them was to go by. Kurt shook his head. Now was not the time or place to think of thoughts like that. He tried to soothe his husband but the questions came faster and more paranoid at each passing moment. 

 

"Will I grow a tail? Will I start to be a blood thirsty beast? Will I change into a werewolf to? Can I ever see a full moon again? Will I die?" Blaine finally paused. His eyes wide as he suddenly remembered Kurt's words and thought of a worse fate. " Will you have to kill me?"

 

Kurt stood up. Taking Blaine's hands and sat them on the couch "Blaine, sweetie? I wont ever kill you." He promised "No, you wont grow a tail, nor will you become a blood thirsty beast. Despite Hollywood's depictions werewolves can be quite sweet, and friendly and sentimental" Kurt hummed. 

Blaine sniffed and looked at Kurt

"Really?" he asked

"Well you are, aren't you." Kurt smiled. "Now the thing is sweetie, if you were bitten by a werewolf, you wont necessarily become a werewolf." 

Blaine perked up at that. Sitting attentively, his normal everyday human life rested in the weight of Kurt's' words.

"You only become a werewolf one of two ways." Kurt said softly "The simplest is that you are bitten by an Alpha. The leader of a werewolf pack. An Alpha's bite is the only bite powerful enough to transform a normal human into a werewolf. Given how you described the incident, a timid, possibly injured wolf,I doubt that it was an Alpha."

Blaine nodded and sighed relieved

"What's the second way to become a werewolf?"

Kurt waved at the question. "It doesn't effect you. If you are the first born from a werewolf parent. So if you did become a werewolf and we decided to have a child with your sperm, the first born would be a werewolf."

"What if they're twins?" He asked, curious

"Then neither of them become a werewolf."

"Really?" Blaine asked surprised.

"Really, Blaine. Don't ask me the weird way of were-folk. All I know is the recorded facts." 

"You mean their are books on werewolves?" Blaine said, starting to get excited. "Real books on real werewolves?!"

"Just as their are real books on World War One." Kurt nodded. "Obviously, some of these books are opinionated but the scientific books on all creatures is really useful in my line of work."

Blaine nodded "like a beasteary?"

Kurt smiled "Yeah. Now, if you are a werewolf, there is nothing to be worried about." Kurt said softly. "You'll be drawn into your pack, and make new friends. There is no satanic killings or weird pack initiations." Kurt said "At least no illegal pack initiations" he muttered under his breath "

"You don't grow ears, or a tail, or any more hair then you already have on your body." 

Blaine blinked,tilting his head and listening keenly.

"If that's the case... Why did I see a werewolf in Central Park this evening?"

Kurt hummed "That's a very good question. One I'm going to have to find the answer for. In general though, as you saw, werewolves don't need a full moon to shift. That is complete and utter nonsense. Just like vampires hating garlic, its not true in the slightest. Werewolves are able to shape shift whenever they desire once they have the knowledge to do so" Kurt explained soft. Blaine's stomach grumbled as Kurt went on, explaining all the details of werewolf myths to facts to common misconceptions. 

One story turned into another. Stories and myths turned into ordering Thai food and kisses. Slow and lazy, Blaine was kissing Kurt's soft lips but his heart and mind were racing. Everything felt different. The touch of Kurt's hand on his hip burned, as if Kurt's hand was made of fire. Kurt's lips were soft and gentle but his tongue licking into his mouth and against his lips was like alcohol. A feeling he could get drunk off of. The sound of Kurt moaning was like a race cars engine, sending sparks of electricity and excitement throughout his body.  It was as if he was a young teenager all over again, experiencing his first kiss brand new. Kurt pulled back, looking at his husband and smiled

"What has gotten into you tonight?" he hummed with a chuckle. "You seem awfully eager" Kurt teased, his palm going down and pressing against Blaine's clothed cock. Blaine moaned. 

"Kurt, please." He groaned his hips moving on their own accord as there was a sharp knock against their door.

"shit" Kurt mumbled getting up. Blaine groaning as he let his head hit the pillow of the coach. Not to entirely sure how had made it to lying down so quickly after dinner.

 

Their apartment door was opened and quickly closed. Blaine looked over to see Kurt in a very quick and quiet conversation with Mercedes. Blaine shot up right immediately.

 

"I didn't know you were in town!" Blaine said smiling "What brings you over from LA?" He said cheerfully. getting up to approach them. Notmissing the swift gazes that Kurt and Mercedes shared.  Blaine was fluent in what he considered Kurts silent eye conversations and that look read "not now". 

"Hello B. How is my second favorite gay?" She smiled, pulling him into a hug "I am doing fantastic. LA is treating me very well. Beyonce has got nothin on me now." She grinned 

Blaine smiled

"That's fantastic. Thank you again for the tickets to your sold out world tour. One of our best wedding gifts, par none" Blaine said and Mercedes laughed

"Oh you know for my boo I'd go to the moon and back. He just so happened to give me all of the photos and your favorite song for that spotlight serenade."

Blaine shook his head. Having Mercedes Jones serenade him and his husband in front of thousand of viewers hasd been one of the best highlights of his life so far. People would call him the romantic, but leave it to Kurt to take his breath away every single day. 

"I don't mean to push but what does bring you to New York? Kurt didn't tell me we were expecting company." 

Mercedes laughed, hitting Blaine's arm lightly

"You make me sound like some prelude into a porno!" Mercedes said and Kurt sighed. Making them both turn their heads.

"He knows." Kurt said softly. Looking at Mercedes. "He knows about the magical world."

Mercedes mouth dropped and she looked from Kurt to Blaine to Kurt

"You told him-"

"Everything I've had to so far." Kurt said with a quick nod. "So I'm sure he will understand now more then ever that I need to have a private conversation with one of my best friends?" Kurt said. Posing the question to Blaine.

Blaine sighed and shrugged.

"Say no more. I get it. Human is not needed in the conversation." 

Kurt and Mercedes laughed. Both sharing a knowing smile.

"What? Is Mercedes a human?"

"Oh boy. Every witch hunter is human. I may be big, black and beautiful, but I am one fine witch hunting human." She smiled and Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled.

"So you are human?"

Kurt nodded.

"You married a human. Sorry, Blaine."

Blaine laughed it might have been the best news all day.

"I also married a witch hunters son." He said with a warm smile.

"That you did." Kurt nodded. Blaine turned and went into his and Kurt's bedroom. Closing the door behind him and turned on some music. Trying to drone out the conversation from the kitchen. Truly wondering why Mercedes had come from LA to New York. If his hunch was anything to go by t was definitely witch hunter related. He really needed to ask his husband for more information about himself. He thought he'd known Kurt inside and out, but his husband always had ways of surprising him. Even now.

 

Two hours had passed and Blaine was happily distracting himself in rewatching Star wars episode 5 when there was a knock on his bedroom door. He opened it and smiled to see Mercedes.

"I didn't want to go without giving you a hug" 

Blaine looked at her in surprise

"What? You're leaving so soon?"

"It's a quick trip to New York for me. It was very last minute and all. I start a new tour Tuesday." She said and Blaine nodded.

"What about Kurt?"

"Oh, he's in the bathroom. But he offered kindly to take transit with me to the airport. I insisted instead he could kindly call me a cab"

They both chuckled and Blaine pulled her back into another hug

"You're always welcome here. You know that right? You're welcome to spend the night here. I don't bite" He promised and Mercedes laughed.

"I know that. Take care of boo, okay? He needs you just as much as you need him." She smiled and Blaine nodded. fidgeting with his ring.

"I married him for a reason." He grinned. Mercedes patted Blaine on the arm and Kurt coughed behind them.

"'Cedes?" he said soft and she smiled 

"Good to see you B." she smiled at Blaine and went to Kurt. Blaine shook his head. what a weird turn of events.

 

It was later that night, when they were lying in bed in a post-orgasmic haze that Blaine could tell something was still wrong. 

"What's on your mind Kurt? Why was Mercedes really in New York?"

"Blaine, you know I share everything with you?"

"Yeap"

"And we have no secrets?"

"Yup."

"Can you... Maybe.. Try to understand that I just can't tell you?"

Blaine swallowed and looked at Kurt. 

"Okay." He said soft and Kurt smiled

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay." Blaine nodded interlacing their hands. "As long-"

Kurt groaned. knowing there would be an "if"to Blaine's agreement

"No, come on. Let me finish. As long as you maybe..."

Kurt looked at Blaine, seeing the flush on his husbands cheeks

"Go on." he prompted

"As long as you maybe return a mind blowing orgasm?" Blaine squeaked.

"Blaine Devon Anderson. Are you saying you weren't satisfied with giving me an amazing blowjob and then having me taking my sweet time with you and making you fall apart as I was making love to you?" Kurt hummed rolled onto his side looking at Blaine. Blaine's cheeks felt as if they were on fire.

"No! No, not all. Kurt I ju-Uh-"

Blaine's words were cut off as Kurt's hand wrapped around his dick. A coy smile on Kurt's lips.

"Oh. Look what we have here. Already prepared for a round two. What do you say? Want to make the number of orgasms equal?" Kurt said raising his eye brow as he moved his hand and lowered his body down the bed.  Cutting of Blaine's next sentence effectively by wrapping his lips around his cock. Whatever Blaine had on his mind dissipated quickly with his sense of control as he let Kurt take care of him for the second time that night. 

 

Blaine awoke with a pain in his side. A searing agonizing pain that seemed to spread through his whole body. He howled out in agony. He kicked off the covers, gritting his teeth through the sharp jabs of pain. Confused. Sore. So sore. He opened his eyes but his vision was blurry. He saw Kurt standing in the bathroom door way. Blaine wanted to yell, shout out, but he couldn't form any words. The only thing one his mind was pain. 

"Easy" Kurt's voice sounded angelic.Soothing like an ice pack on a swollen leg. "Easy does it." He said soft "Don't force it. Don't fight it. Try to relax." He spoke softly and Blaine grimaced.

 "It hurts!" Blaine wanted to cry, yet all that escaped his vocal chords was a growl. An animalistic, rough throated growl. He looked from Kurt down at his body. He scrambled up, turning and twisting. It was insane. He was dreaming. But there was no waking up from the reality that all he could see was the end of a wet, black nose and four feet. 

"Great." he thought. "Kurt lied about me growing a tail."

Kurt. He whipped his head up. Trying to see his husband. his eyes focusing on the figure in the dark room. Only steps from the bathroom where Blaine had seen him before.

"Easy B." Kurt's voice said. As he stepped forward. A bowl in hand. 

"I want you to drink from this" he said softly. Blaine looked at Kurt in disbelief. "I need you to drink from this for me, Blaine. Can you do that?" Kurt asked. His voice soft.

Blaine growled. Suddenly realizing that the noise was certainly coming from him. He sat on the bed. It felt weird and uncomfortable, unnaturally wrong and ever so painful. He shifted onto his belly. Eyeing the bowl in Kurt's hand as his husband approached him. Hetentatively sniffed the bowl. It smelt floral and sweet. His tongue darted out before his brain could register what was happening. The water was cool on his tongue. It soothed the ache in his throat and the pain shooting through his body. It tasted sweet like cherries but smelt like lilacs. A warmth spread through his body, the feeling of contentment as Kurt spoke praises and stepped back with the bowl. Blaine blinked anddidn't even register he had fallen back asleep. 

 

The morning sunlight filtered through their blinds and Blaine tried to fight off the inevitable start of the day. He loved weekends. The best part was the mornings. Waking up and still being held in Kurt's arms. During the week they never got to wake up together. One always had an earlier start then the other, their schedules rarely overlapping to allow for morning hugs. Blaine yawned and turned over. Smiling as his husband slept soundly through the movements. He'd had such a weird dream last night, he thought shaking his head. Pulling Kurt into his chest for a hug. His husband latching on like a limpet, murmuring happily in his sleep. Blaine shook his head, kissing Kurt's temple. Putting the weird dream behind him chalking it up to the weird day he'd had. Not aware of the water puddle on the bathroomfloor, or the bowl hidden under the bathroom sink.


	4. The Spotlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is sometimes only a question away. Is Blaine ready for the answers? Can Kurt really answer all of his worried and doubts? His world was just flipped upside down and is continuing to change in many unexpectant ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter include: references to sex.

"Blaine?" Kurt called as he got into the apartment. One week had passed from the fateful biting event. It had been a world wind of a week for Kurt. He wasn't quite sure what was worse: the rush of work, School, the showcase, or his husband being bitten by a werewolf. Kurt was never good at keeping secrets. He was great at solving secrets before they happened, but keeping them? Never. Keeping to himself that his husband was a werewolf, keeping it from his husband... No amount of therapy could cure him of this. He sighed as he set down the groceries on the counter. It wasn't like Blaine to be away on a Saturday. Especially considering he'd left his husband in a post-orgasm morning nap. Kurt didn't think he was a sex god, but he certainly knew how to exhaust and satisfy his husband needs. Confirming his suspicions, he walked through the whole entire apartment. Not a sight of Blaine anywhere. Oh god. What if his husband had turned into a werewolf and was rampaging New York. Or worse, already shot dead by a cop. Kurt was one point away from hysteria when his husband walked through the door, bouquet of flowers in hand.

  
"Oh." Blaine said surprised hiding the flowers behind his back. "I didn't expect you to be back so soon" He said his cheeks turning red, matching the colour of his tight jeans. Kurt walked over to Blaine, cupping his face, pulling him into a kiss. His hands moved from Blaine's cheeks to shoulder, running down his husbands arms and squeezing his ass. His hands rested on Blaine's butt as he pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against Blaine's. Blaine chuckled, clearing his throat  
"I uhm. These were...are... for you." Blaine smiled.  
Kurt awed taking the flowers, about to bring them to his nose to smell them but stopped. Refraining from taking a smell of the beautifully coloured arrangement. A smile spreading over his face.  
"This is where you disappeared to?" Kurt smiled. Looking at the flowers as Blaine flushed and nodded.  
"I was hoping to beat you home. Set up the table and everything for brunch."  
Kurt chuckled and paused, a beat  
"Blaine? Where did you buy these?"  
"I uhm, just down the street? The corner store grocery store that you deem to expensive"  
"They charge $3 for a bottle of water, Blaine. A bottle of water!" He said turning the bouquet. "Why did you choose them?" He asked soft. Looking over the flowers to his husband.  
Blaine smiled and shrugged.  
"They smelt nice. Why? Do you not like them?" Blaine asked. His face falling.  
"No, no. I just... Oh Blaine." Kurt said. Looking at the flowers with tears welling in his eyes.  
"I-i can't keep this from you anymore." Kurt said soft. Blaine met his husbands eyes, taking the flowers, and set them on the counter, pulling Kurt into a hug.  
"You can tell me anything, Kurt. I told you I was bitten by a wolf a week ago and you didn't run from me. No matter what it is, Kurt. I'm here." Blaine reassured and Kurt nodded. Restoring his stoic face.  
"It-it's about that" Kurt said soft.  
"About the wolf bite?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. Opening his mouth to say another word when the front door, which Blaine had not closed fully, slammed open

"HONEY I'M HOOOOME!"

Both boys jumped, spinning on the spot.  
"Oh. You're both right there. Can't you at least both try to be more dramatic."  
"What's he doing here?" Kurt asked, pointing at the well dressed man who's eyebrows shot up and a proud expression took over his face.  
"Now that is how you use pointing! Very well done, Kurt! See how effective that was, Squirt? You should take notes!"  
"I honestly have no idea, Kurt. Cooper, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked. Staring at his brother with an equal amount of confusion.  
"Well, baby bro, you did say I was welcome here whenever I needed a place and I-"  
"Cooper, I think what he means is what are you doing in New York." Kurt said. Cutting off the older Anderson's reply. Cooper looked shocked at the hostility of Kurt's voice. Looking at Kurt's face, then Blaine's, back to Kurt and then to the flowers.  
"Ooohhh. I ruined a moment" Cooper said.  
"You could say that" Blaine said softly. "Kurt was just about to tell me..." Blaine prompted and Kurt shook his head  
"Nothing, nothing. Are you planning on staying here, Cooper? I can go set up the guest bedroom."  
"No, no. I actually came here to talk to Squirt" he said. Motioning to Blaine.  
"Well, you just so happened to ruin a conversation I was about to have with Blaine." Kurt said crossing his arms. Blaine avoided the confrontation, tiptoeing into the kitchen to sort out the flowers. Reaching up to get a vase down and filling it with water. He grabbed a pair of scissors and started to cut the end of the stems of each flower. Kurt turned around to check on Blaine and noticed what Blaine was doing, but before he could say a word, Blaine cut the stem of a flower and hit the floor. Unconscious and fast asleep.

Blaine was slowly coming into consciousness. Dazed and confused, somehow he was lying on the couch. His head was on Kurt's lap and his soft fingers were running through his hair. He wasn't quite sure what had happened. He could hear tidbits of Cooper's and Kurt's whispered conversation  
"How long ago?" Coopers voice asked.  
"A week ago, Friday. I've known for exactly one week today." Kurt answered  
"And he doesn't?"  
"Not yet."  
"You havn't told him!" Cooper hissed angrily  
"That's the conversation you interrupted." Kurt quipped back. An equal amount of hostility in his voice.  
"Oh."  
"Yes."  
"I'm sorry."  
It was silent, and Blaine knew his movements were becoming to obvious to fake his sleeping anymore. He rolled over, letting out a whine, stretching his legs out in front of him.  
"Oh hey, honey. There you are. Are you feeling okay? You scared me and Cooper there for a second."  
Kurt said softly, stopping his fingers form running through Blaine's curls as Blaine slowly sat up rubbing his head.  
"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I didn't even feel faint. I don't know what happened" Blaine said honest and confused.  
"Ah, yeah. You see uhm." Kurt swallowed trying to think how he's explain it.  
"Let me try. Blaine. You know when Peter Parker got bit by a spider and became spiderman?" Cooper said, and Blaine's eyes went up to meet his brothers. Seeing his brother sitting on the brown leather love seat sent many questions through hhis mind but before he could voice any of them Cooper spoke again.  
"Well, congratulations bro. You've joined the highest of ranking superheros."  
"Kurt. What is he talking about?" Blaine said. His gaze going from Cooper to Kurt. Hoping from what he could desiphire of Coopers comment wasn't true.  
"I'm sorry, Blaine. What your brother is trying to say is that the bite you got last week worked. You're a werewolf." Kurt said and the room was quiet. Blaine silently waited for the "just kidding" but it never came.

  
He sat in shocked silence. It didn't make any sense. Kurt stood up, walking to the bouquet to flowers. He put on a pair of gloves and finished cutting their stems, dropping most of the flowers into the vase but leaving all the purple flowers to the side before bringing one of the discarded flowers over. The same type as the one Blaine had been holding as he fell.  
"I was asking why you choose the flowers because of this particular one" Kurt said soft, twirling the purple perennial in between his gloved fingers.  
"B-because it's purple? I truly don't know Kurt. I was drawn to it" Blaine said soft. "The florets said it was aconite."  
"Aconite" Kurt said softly, nodding "is also known as wolfsbane." Kurt paused, looking up at his worried husbands face. He put the flower down on the table, removed the gloves, and reached for Blaine's hands.  
"You are drawn to it because it keeps you human." Kurt said softly. "It's an old witches tale, but two leaves of wolfsbane in water will turn any werewolf back into a human. It used to be a nursery rhyme of sorts." Kurt said taking a breath before he recited

" _In a forest of green with a wolf of black, a purple flower is what you lack._  
_Be careful how you travel, and careful how you go,_  
_Touching said flower is a no-no._  
_For the wolf in question, either eyes red or yellow_  
_Two leafs of a petal makes a handsome fellow."_  
Kurt paused looking at the flower then back to Blaine squeezing his hands  
_"More then two petals and the results are not fateful_  
_The concoction you've made has now turned fatal._  
_Do not take lightly or innocence you feign_  
_For one drop of the liquid and a corpse you'll remain."_  
Kurt stopped, and looked at Cooper's wide eyes and then Blaine's confused face.

"If a werewolf eats any part of the flower, the wolf will die. You would die. You're lucky you only cut the stem."  
Blaine's eyes went huge and he stared at the flower on the table.  
"I-I was drawn to a plant that could kill me?" He asked. His voice trembling like his hands.  
"Well, in fairness Blaine, wolfbane can kill a human. If I was to touch this or eat this, I'd die within six hours." He said softly. "You were drawn to it because it slows or stops your transformations" Kurt explained. Blaine looked at the plant then to Kurt.  
"I'm a werewolf." He said, nervous and Kurt nodded  
"Yes. You are. That is why I asked you were you bought them from. No florist would sell a toxic plant. No human florist anyways."  
Blaine looked at Kurt then to Cooper.  
"I-I... Uhm... It was a street vendor. H-he only had four or five bouquets left. He looked human. I mean, he was wearing this colourful, ugly hawaii print t shirt and grey pants.. Or maybe they were brown? He had a tattoo on his forearm of a crow, or maybe it was a raven" Blaine said trying to remember.  
"Honey. It's okay. It doesn't matter now. I just don't want you offended when I throw the wolfsbane away. It's safer that way" Kurt said softly and Blaine shook his head. He didn't care if Kurt threw the flowers away, or that his brother was sitting across the room from him. All he cared about now was the truth.  
"How am I a werewolf? I thought we established that the wolf that bit me wasn't an alpha." Blaine asked. Looking at Kurt for an answer.  
"We did. The juvinial that bit you was not an alpha. I don't know, sweetie." Kurt said honest and Cooper coughed.  
"Maybe I could shed some light on that topic." Cooper interupted. Flashing them one of his award winning smiles.

"I don't know what werewolf bit you, but it wouldn't matter even if they were an omega." Cooper said, shrugging "You changed because you already had werewolf DNA in you. Just suppressed. If you had never been bit you would have never known, but Blaine, our Father is a werewolf." Cooper paused. Looking at the flower on the table then up to his brother. "And so am I."

Kurt was looking at Cooper. An unreadable expression in his eyes.  
"You are the werewolf Mercedes came to warn me about. You're the alpha of LA."  
Cooper laughed, waving off the comment.  
"Oh, please. You make me sound like a gang leader, or top of the mafia"  
"Wait. Wait. I'm sorry. Our father is a werewolf?" Blaine said confused.  
Cooper nodded and Kurt squeezed Blaine's hands.  
"I swear I didn't know any of your family was were-folk" Kurt said looking at Blaine.  
Blaine shook his head. That's not what bothered him.  
"Our father?"  
Cooper nodded and shrugged.  
"Our father is part of a magical world and still couldn't accept me as his son for being perfectly human and ordinary yet gay?" Blaine's voice rose in anger and Cooper nodded solemnly.  
"Squirt, if I had known how he was treating you I would have-"  
"Would have what? Offered me to come move in with you!"  
"Well, yes."  
"And what, Cooper? Be a part of your pack? Run around LA together killing vampires and howling at the full moon." Blaine spat and Cooper looked at Blaine. His gaze turned to Kurt, an expression of confusion and desperation.  
"Please tell me he didn't get that impression of werewolves from you." Cooper said, his voice cold and unfriendly. Blaine crossed his arms.  
"I didn't get any information about werewolves from him. Or did you suddenly forget my husband didn't even tell me I AM a werewolf?!" Blaine shouted. Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug, wrapping his arms around him.  
"I am so, so sorry." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek. "Blaine really, I am sorry. I think with Cooper here, we can explain everything to you. Every single thing you want to know." Kurt promised.  
Cooper raised his eyebrow. An expression Kurt was so used to seeing on Blaine.  
"How would you know anything? You're taking this in stride, Kurt. I mean no offense, but all I smell on you is human. How do you have any knowledge on the magical world, like what you did on wolfsbane?" Cooper asked and Blaine groaned.  
"He is a witch hunters son. Okay? Now, it is my term to ask questions and I want answers" Blaine said and huffed. Kurt chuckled, pulling Blaine comfortably closer so that he was resting against his chest.  
"Go ahead, honey. We will answer anything to the best of our abilities." Kurt said softly, rubbing his hands along Blaine's arms to soothe him.

  
"I am a werewolf?" Blaine asked and both Cooper and Kurt nodded.  
"You are a werewolf?" He asked to Cooper who smiled and nodded.  
"And you were born a werewolf?"  
"Correct. Why do you think Mom and Father waited so long to have you? Because raising a toddler who can transform into a wolf is a lot of work."  
"Is Mom magical?" Blaine asked soft. Waiting for his world to turn completely upside-down.  
"No. She's human" Cooper replied.  
"How did you know I was a werewolf?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt. "How long ago did you know that the bite worked?"  
"You have been transforming at night time since day one." Kurt answered "It's nothing to be afraid of. It will wear away with time and you'll eventually learn how to control it. They say the first month is the hardest."  
"W-what do you mean I've been transforming? You mean those weird dreams I've been having a night where I have four furry legs and a tail and a snout are all... real?" Blaine said. His voice trembling. Kurt pulled him closer and nodded. Kissing just behind Blaine's ear.  
Blaine flushed red and turned to look at Cooper. His brain trying to register that Cooper was a werewolf. He was a werewolf.  
"You are the alpha?" Blaine asked soft  
"I am a alpha. Yes." Cooper nodded. "There are many alphas in the world. Many alphas for one region."  
"So what are you doing here in New York?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked over at Cooper, also interested in the answer.  
"Isn't the answer obvious, baby bro? I want you to join my pack."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! Now that I've started back up on this fic I just keep getting inspired to write more and more so thank you all for the positive notes. I have currently finished chapter 5 and have started chapter 6. Please keep commenting I love to hear what you all think. Also, chapter 5 will come with an increase in rating. I didn't think Blaine and Kurt would be diving under the covers quite so soon,but those two boys just love to have their ways. So chapter 5 does contain smut. I'll leave the teaser at that!


	5. Light of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper gets an answer whilst giving an explanation of the werewolf world. Blaine gets the reassurance he needs in both words and actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> Chapter warnings: sex. Light cum play.

"Absolutely not. No." Kurt said, glaring at Cooper.

"You can't answer for him!" Cooper snarled

"He is not joining your pack. I will not let him" Kurt spat back

"You don't have a say or choice in that matter!" Cooper snapped.

"Do I have a say?" Blaine asked. His voice calm among the chaos. Leaning up from his spot in Kurt's arms to look at his husband and brother. Waiting for them to calm down before asking his next question.

"What's the benefit of me joining a pack if I don't even want to be a werewolf?"

Cooper looked at Blaine. Straightening the collar on his jacket before answering

"We are stronger together. It creates a bond you can't even imagine, Squirt. You sense things other wolves sense. You feel their anger, their sorrow, their joy. Your powers become heightened. You become part of a second family you never knew you had." Cooper explained smiling, but Blaine shook his head.

"I already have my second family. Actually, I'd consider them more of my family then my second family." Blaine said. Looking up at Kurt and smiling. Kurt beamed.

"I don't need a pack-"

"Blaine" Kurt warned softly and Blaine shook his head. He wasn't finished.

"I don't want to be in a pack right now. I don't want to jump into something I don't understand, especially something I didn't even know existed until a week ago. Maybe in time, Cooper. For now I can't say yes and I can't say no. I don't know what being a werewolf even entails right now other then the vague memories I have from those weird nights. I think it's best I just try and figure this out for myself first before joining a pack."

Kurt looked at Blaine. Surprised by the in-depth answer and deeply touched that his husband considered him and his Dad as part of his second family. Cooper was nodding, as if he was waiting for Blaine to finish before springing on an ingenious idea. As soon as Blaine stopped talking, Cooper did just that.

"What if I became your mentor?" Cooper suggested. Looking at Blaine with a wide, excited smile.

"My mentor?"

"Yes! Your mentor on how to be a werewolf. How to handle the transformation and change. I can answer all your weird, crazy questions from first hand experience!" Cooper beamed "And, since I am an alpha, you'll instinctively listen to me, so Kurt will know you're safe and under control at all times."

Blaine looked at Cooper then to Kurt

"I... Were you ever scared of me?" Blaine asked Kurt timidly.

"Oh sweetie. I don't know how you can stay calm in the presence of a wolf." Kurt replied "However, I do know how to handle myself and my decent share of magical creatures. I simply gave you a sleeping potion of sorts." Kurt said soft and Blaine turned red.

"The wolfsbane" He gasped. "I knew I recognized that weird sleepy sensation!"

Cooper laughed and shook his head

"You drugged my brother?!"He asked, but burst out laughing and Kurt shrugged timidly, trying but failing to smile innocently at Blaine. Blaine shrugged his shoulders, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, Coop. You have yourself a deal. You can mentor me" Blaine spoke and Cooper grinned. With a whoop and a fist bump in the air he stood up.

"Well, that was exhausting and I have a dinner date to get ready for. And you two obviously have a lot of making up to do." Cooper grinned. "Word to the wise, don't try transforming during sex. Not a good idea." Cooper finished. Blaine gave Kurt a questioning look as he stood up, but then looked back to his taller brother.

"Alright. You have my phone number I guess you can-"

"Text you? Yeah. I will. Don't you even worry about it" Cooper smiled, ruffling Blaine's hair as he pulled him into a tight hug.

"You're going to be an amazing wolf, don't even worry."

Cooper said softly. Giving his brother a good sniff.

"Yeap. Definitely wolf."

Blaine flushed and pulled back.

 

"Cooper... If Kurt didn't know you were a werewolf. Who-who told you? Who told you I had become one if I didn't even know myself." Blaine asked. It was one of the questions he had had on his mind since his brother asked him to be in his pack.

"No one." Cooper shrugged. "No one had to either. I felt it in here." he said putting his hand to his heart "and knew it in here" he said tapping the side of his head.

"Does that mean that Father knows?" Blaine asked softly and Cooper shook his head- a no.

"Father retired from being an alpha a few years ago, and I earned his spot. We're keenly aware of new, unclaimed wolves. Normally only those in our region, but since you're my brother well..." Cooper sighed, his hand going to the back of his neck. Blaine had the same habit when he was nervous.

"I felt it. I could feel your pain and fear." Cooper explained softly. "So I booked the first flight to New York I could find, and waited. When you transformed that night is when I knew for sure you were a wolf."

Blaine blinked and looked at Kurt then to Cooper.

 

"You've been in New York for a week knowing I was a werewolf and only now come and decide to visit? What have you been doing?!" Blaine said, confused, albeit touched by his brothers actions.

"Well, I had to shake off the stupid witch hunter that followed me here. She's one of the best in the business, so I had to lie low. Show her I wasn't here to kill anyone or challenge the New York Alpha. Which would be stupid anyways. The areas are way to far apart. But witch hunters are stubborn and don't get of your case easily" Cooper said, sighing.

"No offense, Kurt." Cooper quickly added.

"Offense taken. That witch hunter is a great friend of mine." Kurt said softly

"Wait, wait." Blaine interjected "Mercedes came to New York to warn you, Kurt, that a alpha wolf form LA came to New York. And that alpha wolf was actually Cooper?" Blaine shook his head "This is to unbelievable."

Kurt chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Blaine but yes. As much as Mercedes could have easily sent me a text or called me, it's her job to be responsible for the magical folk of her region. An alpha going on a last minute trip out of state? That's a huge red flag for us witch hunters. What Cooper was explaining, her expecting him to challenge the regional alpha or make a killing, is unfortunately common. Most werewolves will go out of state to make a killing in hopes they wont get caught."

Blaine nodded

"And what if they do?" He said looking between Kurt and Cooper. "Is there some sort of magical jail?"

"No. No." Cooper said soft. "She would, like most witch hunters, transform me into a wolf permanently. Probably call the cops to and get me set up in a zoo." He said soft and Blaine's eyes went wide.

"Blaine, you have to understand" Kurt interjected "We will do everything in our power before having to kill a magical person."

Blaine nodded. He was amazed. The world of magical people and potions and toxic flowers all seemed surreal to him. He tried to ground himself in what he knew but it was if everything he knew was a lie, or the base of something else entirely.

"So, uhm, if Mercedes is still here in New York because Cooper is here in New York what witch hunter is looking after LA?" Blaine asked soft and Kurt chuckled.

"There are hundreds of witch hunters in one area, B. She just happens to be an expert in werefolk. She is the one that warned me you probably would be changing." Kurt said softly and Blaine flushed.

"She saw that in me?"

Kurt nodded and Cooper squeezed his shoulder

"Squirt, think gay-dar but wolf-dar." he chuckled. "Sometimes you're really wrong, but most of the time, you're right."

Blaine nodded confirming that he understood

"And Coop, you being away form LA doesn't impact you being alpha?"

Cooper shook his head

"I'll be back before the next full moon. Most of them wont even notice I'm not there. I don't transform as often as I used to."

Blaine looked confused. He still didn't really understand how all of this worked. Sometimes he wondered if he knew anything that was really going on.

"Alright. I can tell I'm just confusing you. How about this, I'll text you tomorrow and we'll start slow. Now that you know the truth maybe we'll be able to control your transformation." He smiled

"No pressure" Blaine mumbled and Cooper lightly punched his shoulder

"No pressure at all." He articulated. Meaning to reassure and calm Blaine. Squeezing Blaine's shoulder and waving at Kurt.

"Take good care of him" Cooper said and Kurt walked to stand beside Blaine

"You know I do." he smiled turning to Blaine "How about those lemon and blueberry brunch pancakes?"

 

The day had passed in a flurry of confusion, questions, and answers. At the end of it all though, Blaine still felt like he didn't fully understand. There was a huge puzzle and he'd only filled out the edges. He was no where close to discovering what the full picture was. It was with that hesitancy in his mind that Kurt pulled him into the bedroom

 

"I want you to fuck me" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. It was never a question. It was hard to believe the days when Kurt was shy and timid about sex when faced with the man he had become. Never demanding, but always in control. Kurt was a man who knew what he wanted, when he wanted it, and was never afraid of saying so or asking for it. Blaine was never a man to deny his husband anything. In fact, he loved it when Kurt was in this sort of mood. Their dynamics had stabilized and as much as they were both comfortable with switching it up in the bedroom it was no secret where each preferred to be. However, Kurt wanting Blaine's cock and vocalizing it just so was always a turn on Blaine was more then willing to top. The fact that Kurt got so needy for it would always make Blaine's blood rush down his body, creating a very obvious and painful erection in seconds. Marriage had not dampened their sex life at all. If anything, it had enhanced it to a perfect balance of give and take, want and need, with the commitment of forever and always. They could rush it, but they'd never be in a rush for it. They had the rest of their lives to enjoy each others bodies and well, Blaine planned to do just that.

Being pulled to the bed by his horny husband was usually followed by quick kisses and a lot of groping, until the touches eventually led to layers being shed. However, tonight Blaine paused and his pause didn't go unnoticed.

Kurt was already on the bed. Using his elbows to prop himself up, one hand hooking on the waist band of his jeans the other still holding Blaine's hand.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked soft. Squeezing his husbands hand.

"Yeah. Yeah. I mean... yes." Blaine said, climbing on top of Kurt his hands shaking as he struggled unbuttoning Kurt's shirt. Kurt laid his hands over the top of Blaine s, effectively stopping him.

"Talk to me." Kurt said soft. "It's okay if you don't want to" Kurt smiled soft. They had both had their moments of turning the other down for sex. For Kurt, sometimes work was just to stressful. Broadway would exhaust this voice as well as be physically demanding. On nights like that he enjoyed a warm bath and a movie cuddling into his husband. For Blaine, his mental health would sometimes get the better of him. The self doubt would soon turn into self loathing and the last thing he wanted was another pair of hands on his body. For them, sex was never an expectation and always a conversation.

 

"I do." Blaine said. pressing his hips down so that Kurt could feel his erection in his thigh "God, I do"

"But?" Kurt said, his hand going up, cupping Blaine's jaw.

"But I don't want to top." Blaine said closing his eyes, "I'm sorry. You probably think I'm so greedy but-"

"No. No, no, no." Kurt said. Sitting more up, pulling Blaine into a soft, passionate kiss.

"I don't think you're greedy" Kurt said, his voice rough. Stroking Blaine's cheek.

"Tell me what you want." He asked. His blue eyes practically sparkling as they locked onto Blaine's.

Blaine ducked his head but smiled. Knowing Kurt would always listen.

"I uhm. Would rather bottom." Blaine said soft and Kurt raised his eye brow, moving over on the bed so Blaine could lie beside him, turning their bodies towards each-other for the conversation.

"I have no complaints about you wanting to bottom. You know how much I enjoy you're ass." Kurt winked, but he meant his words. The last week had been full of him proving to Blaine just how much he and his cock appreciated the wonderfully toned backside Blaine had.

"However, I would like to know why." Kurt said soft. "Why you don't want to top" Kurt said softly.

Blaine paused and thought of an excuse. At first it had was simple for him to say that his arm was still sore from the bite, but that was a lie. Kurt didn't deserve a lie or half truth.

"What if Cooper was right?" Blaine said and Kurt looked at his husband. Waiting for the full thought to be developed into a question.

"What if I transform during sex? He-he said that was a really bad idea." Blaine said with a flush. Kurt was looking at him with nonjudgmental eyes. Opening his mouth to ask the question

"And why do you think you'd-"

"Transform if I top?" Blaine finished Kurt's question. Intertwining their hands. "Be-because you are incredibly hot when I top, Kurt. You unlock this powerful side of me and it... I feel like i could become animalistic." Blaine explained "I feel like if I was to loose control it would be then. Thrusting into your open body on the brink of orgasm and you'd be left with a wolf snapping at your throat."

Kurt flushed red, knowing the blush would be from his chest up past his ears.

"Blaine. More then anything I trust you. If you're not comfortable topping tonight, I wont push you but maybe we could meet half way? Thanks to you all I have in my head is the idea of you 'Thrusting into your open body' as you put it and I... I really want that. You." He said, his hand pressing over Blaine's erection "In me."

Blaine gave an audible gulp.

"So what does meeting me half way require?" Blaine asked still unsure.

Kurt gave a smug smile, pushing Blaine onto his back and straddled him. Slowly unbottoning each of his shirt buttons. Shrugging the shirt from his shoulders, pulling it down and throwing it to the side careless. Blaine licked his lips at the reveal of his husbands pale skin, his hands going to Kurt's hips bone. His cock jumping at the pressure of his husband grinding his hips down to meet his awaiting erection.

"I thought it meant I could ride you." Kurt said, his fingers going to the hem of Blaine's shirt. Putting one hand under the shirt and onto Blaine's stomach.

"Would that be okay? If I rode you until I'm satisfyingly open and fucking myself down onto your cock?"

Blaine swallowed and nodded. Not to sure what he had done in his past life to deserve this reward.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I didn't hear you." Kurt said and he meant it. He stopped all movements searching his husbands hazel eyes for any hesitance.

"Yes. Kurt, yes. I want you to fuck yourself on my cock." Blaine breathed out, moaning as Kurt starting moving his hips again. "Fuck." he gasped "I-i want you to ride me like no tomorrow." Blaine said his eyes locking onto Kurt's "I want you to ride me and prove how much you've missed my dick." Blaine finished, watching Kurt lick his lips, his pupils dilating.

Kurt nearly growled as he struggled to pull Blaine's shirt up and over his head. Going back down and kissing every inch of his husbands tanned chest.

"God, you are something else." Blaine moaned, his hips lifting up as Kurt fumbled with his jean button and zipper. Pulling them down his legs. Having to stand up to remove his own pants.

"Shut up and find the lube. I have missed your cock way to much, mister." Kurt ordered, his hand wrapping around Blaine's cock and started to stroke it. Purposefully distracting his husband from the job he just gave him.

"Shit." Blaine fumbled. Almost dropping the lube.

"Come here, kiss me." Blaine begged, uncapping the lube.

"Oh for heavens sake, take those boxers off!" He practically begged and Kurt chuckled, releasing Kurt cock and going p the bed, kissing his husband as he pulled his boxers from his body, kicking them onto the floor.

"Yes?" Kurt purred innocently, but his question was but short by his own moan as Blaine moved slicked fingers over the rim of his hole. Using his index and middle finger tips to rub and press against his prenium.

"Oh fuck, B. Please" he groaned as Blaine put more pressure on his hand, massaging the entrance way, before finally pressing the tip of his pointer finger into Kurt, letting his husband relax and push down on the finger.

Kurt moaned, rocking his hips slightly. Adjusting to the slight stretch around his rim.

"More." He demanded. Looking up at Blaine. Finding his husbands eyes so dilated the black almost over took his honey coloured eyes.

Blaine nodded, pulling the first one nearly all the way out, before pressing a second one in beside it. Kurt moaned is body tensing on top of Blaine.

"Relax, baby. Come on, tilt your hips for me, there you go" Blaine encouraged. Letting Kurt find a more comfortable angle so when he pressed his fingers in he could locate the bulb of tissue inside him and was rewarded with a low moan from Kurt.

"Blaine" Kurt moaned and Blaine chuckled, without having to be told his added more lube, pushing a third finger in to massage and stroke Kurt's prostate.

Kurt moved his hand sup, fumbling with a moan for the lube and poured some over his hand before moving his hand to touch Blaine's dick. wrapping his hand around the base of his cock he began to pump his erection. Watching as the pink slick head of Blaine's cock disappeared into his fist. He moved his hand back down and moaned. His body pressing back onto Blaine's fingers as he tried to remove them.

"I know you want the real thing" Blaine said, and Kurt moaned even more, pulling his hips down to the bed, letting Blaine's fingers slide out of him.

"God yes. Yes I do. Blaine"He partially growled as he sat up. Hovering over his husband. Blaine smirked, Moving his hand to the base of his cock. Positioning it for Kurt at his entrance. Holding the base so that it would not move as Kurt slowly began to sink down. The warm tightness of his hole enveloped Blaine's cock. They both let out a different moan as Kurt sank down, finally coming flushed with Blaine's hips.

"Oh you feel amazing. Love you" Blaine breathed out, trying to keep his hips still.

"Don't feel a little sheepish?" Kurt said with a wink and Blaine paused, before looking confused and then swatted Kurt's butt.

"Hey!"

"No. You deserved that. You think you can make a pun whilst we are having sex!" Blaine said and Kurt nodded. Moving his body up and down on Blaine's cock.

"Actually, I do." He smirked as Blaine was reduced to moans.

"How long before I make you howl?" Kurt winked. Blaine was going to complain, but he really didn't want to stop Kurt from what he was doing. With a swivel of his hips and getting balance on his knees Kurt put his thigh muscles to good use, working his way up and down on Blaine's cock, tilting his hips so that with each thrust he was met with a spike of pleasure through out his body. He found himself quickly chasing the orgasm he desired. Clenching and unclenching on Blaine's cock as he moved rhythmically.

Blaine swore and cursed and as he saw Kurt getting fatigued he took matters into his own hands. Grasping Kurt's hips and thrusting up.

Kurt cried out and came with a gasp. Moaning as Blaine's dick rubbed perfectly against his prostate. His white cum marking up Blaine's tanned chest. Kurt hummed, opening his eyes and smiled at Blaine, running his thumb through the cum on Blaine's chest.

Blaine swore closing his eyes as his thrusts became sporadic, his semen spilling into Kurt's hole. Grunting and panting as he came down from his high, His chest rising and falling as his heart beat rapidly.

 

"W-well. That was uhm... amazing." Blaine panted. His hands running down Kurt's back.

"Mmmm-hmm. For future notice 8 minutes and 32 seconds." Kurt hummed contently. Blaine looked at Kurt confused. Raising his eyebrow in hopes for an explanation.

"How long it takes to make a certain werewolf howl."

"Oh my god" Blaine breathed. Flushing red.

"You didn't?" He asked as Kurt winced, sitting up, letting Blaine's softening cock slid out of him.

"I did. But you can't blame me for timing us. A curious man wanted to know" He said, grabbing tissues, passing some to Blaine as he cleaned himself up.

"Now this man wants to know if his bathtub comfortably fits two people" Kurt said playfully walking towards their bathroom.

"Uhm, Kurt? You know it does." Blaine chuckled, to which Kurt replied

"Does it? I think you're going to have to remind me"

Blaine smiled, swinging his legs over the bed to the floor, getting up and following his husband to the bathroom.


End file.
